


Training

by CursedDeer1357



Series: MonHun x HLVRAI AU [9]
Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But AI is Self Aware, Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Tongue Fucking, Vore, dick fucking, dickfucking, maw - Freeform, maw play, mawplay, slit vore, slitvore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedDeer1357/pseuds/CursedDeer1357
Summary: Never train with a Giant dragon that is in heat
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman, Frenrey - Relationship
Series: MonHun x HLVRAI AU [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989187
Kudos: 12





	Training

**Author's Note:**

> Illustration for that fic  
> https://twitter.com/DeerCursed/status/1346566284612423683  
> https://twitter.com/DeerCursed/status/1364677622635122690

Our team made a small meeting in the morning. Linda and Ross broke the news that the academy placed them in the head of this "Hunter's guild". 

Great, now these two not only their landlords but officially their bosses now. Gordon wasn't so happy with it, but like, they are always missing and doing their own crap, so not that bad. They never interfere with the work and are not keen on controlling our team. This news was a small signal that their village will get few quality of life upgrades for biologists and for hunters.

Month passes, biologists got new equipment, books and samples. What about our hunters? They work as always. Sometimes in a team of three, sometimes not. Tommy likes to do hunts alone with Sunkist, while Gordon likes to hunt with Benrey by his side. Especially after they got rid of this elder dragon eating thing Benrey just insists on going together. Ross even allowed all three of them to use armor sets from the armory. He doesn't need them that much now, and ones that he need, he keeps in another place, so it's not a big deal.

One morning Gordon and Benrey 'overslept'. Benrey is starting to go in heat and he requires 'special attention' from Gordon. And Gordon is happy to give it to him. When they get out from the room, Ross and Linda meet them in the kitchen with "FINALLY you two are awake. How can you be a successful hunters if you two are sleeping for so long?"

Gordon wanted to say something but He got cut off by Ross saying that they are just joking and they need to show something 'new and amazing' to these two.

"We already showed Tommy, so you two, get your breakfast, gear up and let's go."

Benrey tries to say that it's not the best time for him to go hunting. 

"Who said anything about hunts? Don't be like that. We’ll give you 45 minutes for all your preparations. Take some clothes for the change," said Linda as she and Ross left the kitchen.

This last phrase left Gordon and Benrey a little confused. But if 'bosses' said so, they need to do that. 

They had their breakfast, geared up for the hunt and went outside. When they got to stables Linda and Ross were waiting for them on… a monstie? Linda and Ross were sitting on a weird colored tigrex. 

"What? Haven’t you two seen a tigrex before?" asked Linda.

"I didn't think you were a rider," responded a very confused Gordon.

"Oh you don't know a lot about me," Linda laughs. Ross replied with "And you don't need to know. C'mon let's get going. You two, take your seregios. We need to fly today."

"These two are so fucking weird" Benrey whispered to Gordon.

Nothing to do, they hopped on to Joshua's back and followed where Linda and Ross were heading.

After a few minutes of the flight Gordon and Benrey noticed a new big building with an oval field in the middle of it.

Linda and Ross land in the middle of a big oval field. Gordon and Benrey do the same. 

"So this is our new arena. Made especially for training. You both need to train here, if that short one wants to be in his true form," said Ross

"There are changing rooms and baths for convenience." Linda gestures to one of the doors "Ah yes. No laser beams, got it? People here don't know about Doppelganger Dragon being around. They think you’re all demi. So I don't want to visit and see a quest about killing something that was firing lasers in the arena. You both got it?!"

Benrey and Gordon look at them and simply nod their heads. 

"Great! We are out, and you can train." With these words Linda and Ross took off and flew away. 

Benrey and Gordon hopped from Joshua's back. Gordon patted Joshua and said that he is free to go anywhere for a few hours. Joshua blinked in agreement and flew away. After looking around a little they both headed to the changing rooms, so they could choose how they will train and change their outfits accordingly.

"So. Do you want to train as a demi or..?"

"I would actually ' train ' with you on any wall of this building right now."

"Benrey. After. It'll be AFTER, ok? And if you win...You can say what you want and I'll do it."

"Ooh, I like that idea." Benrey takes his clothes off.

"What are you doing?"

"I, actually, want to be my true self. It's a 'safe' place for me to do this. You have something to say about it?"

"Oh. No no. Never. Ok, you want me to 'fight' you with my weapon or as a Demi?"

"I know that you’re great at 'using your great sword' against me." Benrey winked at Gordon. "You need to work on your demi fighting."

"Heh...yeah you’re right," said Gordon as he started to take off his armor and placed it on a stand. 

After all of this is done Gordon takes shorts from his pouch. 

"What is that? I thought we had an agreement that when you are in your Demi form around me, you aren't putting on this thing!" Benrey is very annoyed by this. He hugs Gordon from the back and strokes his pubis and underbelly. 

"When we’re in our room, yes. But what if someone shows up?" Goosebumps running on Gordon's body from this gentle stroking "Benrey stop."

"Use your 'great sword' against me now, Gordonnn. I want it so bad."

"No, Benrey, let's train a little. You agreed to that."

"You are such a mood breaker." Benrey stopped what he was doing, letting Gordon put his shorts on. 

They went on the field and stood in the centre. Each of them takes their preferred form. Gordon became his demi-seregos self, when Benrey grew up in a big beautiful dark blue dragon. Looming over small Gordon, looking at him with all of his 6 eyes.

"Hey, Gordon. You know that I won by being bigger?"

"We'll see about that!" Gordon flew up. "I need to train my flying and you need to train yourself fully. So try to catch me!"

Training officially started when Gordon fired a few scales at Benrey's feet. Not trying to hit him. 

For something that size Benrey is fast, trying to catch Gordon in his paws or cut off his ways to retreat. Gordon is rushing around Benrey, teasing him by poking his sides with his clawy paws. Benrey is roaring a little, because Gordon is annoying. So small and so fast. Benrey just can't catch him. Gordon is joking around while flying from side to side, sometimes throwing a few scales. He never had this opportunity to be 'in Benrey's shoes" as a smaller and more agile one. 

Benrey is getting mad a little, and starts trying to catch Gordon with his mouth, snapping his jaw close to him. 

"Hey! Benrey! That is very dangerous, stop that." Gordon flew a little bit closer to Benrey's muzzle "Are you hearing me?"

Benrey is looking closely. His eyes are focused on where this Demi is. And As he came closer Benrey snapped his maw and caught Gordon in there, not closing his jaw fully. Just enough to let Gordon open Benrey's jaw.

Gordon holding Benrey's maw, trying to not get stuck inside it. He will not lie, that he likes being in there. But not now, they are sparring after all. 

Welp Benrey decided otherwise, because he started to rub his tongue between Gordon's legs and on his junk. Quickly making Gordon's pants wet with saliva so he could taste Gordon better. 

It's hard to keep his stands, holding the giant maw open, and getting his crotch stimulated. Gordons arms get weaker and weaker, he himself starts to huff, legs are shaking.

"Mhhh... Benrey! That’s a dirty move!"

Dragon just laughed a little as he continued all the action. Only thing that he did was move his head to so Gordon could see Benrey's slit better. Getting closer to it, so Gordon will huff all of Benrey's smell. Oh how he smells. 

Sweat mixed with heat pheromones, make Gordon growl. Scent of his mate is overpowering his consciousness. He caught himself on the thought that he wants to fuck, very strongly.

Benrey stopped trying to close his jaw, letting this demi just relax and fall on his tongue. But Gordon still holds on to the roof of his mouth, letting Benrey stroke him, licking his belly. Gordon began to quietly moan. Thick saliva started to appear at his feet and dripped off on his hands. He is enjoying every second of how this dragon is operating his tongue.

"Mmm, hell yes…Benrey, can I get my shorts off? " Gordon took one of his hands and put it on Benrey's tongue. 

Benrey stops and gets his tongue down, quietly listening to commands from his Prey. Hot air pushed Gordon in the back, like it's telling him to do it faster. Gordon slid his pants down so he could free the way to his slit. Benrey didn't waste any second of it and pressed his tongue on Gordon's crotch and fastly began to rub it. The Dexterity of how Benrey is controlling his tongue is so impressive, Gordon would say something about that, if Benrey wasn't so playful today. After Benrey rubbed on slit for some time, he pressed on its entrance. 

"OH NONONONONO! YOU ARE TOO BIG!" Gordon yelled. But it was too late as Benrey pushed both thin ends of his tongue in this demi's sheath. Instantly he began to push and pull, squeezing more wide parts of his tongue inside. Lightly tickling Gordon's members who is trying to get out and be ready to fuck. Gordon loudly moaned as he fell on Benrey's tongue. Feeling this tongue inside him making him forget about anything. He is only looking at the roof of the mouth and tries to hold on to this slimy and incredibly slippery tongue. 

Saliva started to appear from every side of Gordon. Benrey is actively drooling while playing with him. But he can't help himself, this treat is so tasty and sweet is laying on his big tongue while he himself tries to get this 'cream' feeling of it. Benrey took his finger and tore Gordon's shorts in half. 

"Hey! OOOH... Benrey! I loved those shorts! Nggggh!"

Gordon slides down to the back more and more, holding up onto this slippery tongue isn't working. His head almost inside the throat. Gordon swiftly stretched out his hand to hold on to the throat entrance. He looks inside it. It's so magical. Slick walls are glowing with yellow and sometimes changing to pink. They are throbbing with every heartbeat. Gordon wants to slide in there. Last time that he was inside, it was nice, soft and safe. Never in his Life Gordon wanted to be eaten as strongly as now. Only thing he needs to do is lighten up that grip and slide down. 

But it's not meant to happen. Benrey pushes his tongue so much that Gordon is making all of the sounds that he could make at this moment. Even ended it up with a roar as he spilled out. Benrey slowly pulls out, letting Gordon's triple dick out. 

"Oooh...that was amazing, but never do that again." 

Benrey's mouth has changed its color from yellow to full pink. 

"How about you let me go, and I fuck you so hard for what you've done" said Gordon smugly. 

Benrey slowly moves his head so Gordon would think that he is agreed to that. But suddenly Gordon's surroundings changed their hue to yellow again. Benrey fastly pressed tongue on his slit, pushing Gordon into it.

"B-b-b-benrey! What did you..!?" Gordon couldn't finish this sentence when he is being pushed in the slit more. Benrey smearing him in there. Forcing him to smell and taste Benrey's juices. 

Benrey's pheromones make Gordon purr and want more. But he is afraid to move to not hurt this soft flesh of Benrey's insides. "Benrey. I will hurt you. Please, let me go."

Benrey stopped pressing him with his tongue and changed to the palm of his hand.

"Scaregios afraid to meet my boys at their place?"

"I'm horny, I will rattle. It will scar you there. But I'm so want to go there"

"Chaaange baack"

"I can't, I'm not contrrrrolling this" Gordon started to roar a lil.

"Don't worry you will not hurt me" Benrey started pressing Gordon more inside himself. "Mmmm, i will coat you full in my 'monster fluid' and it's all be fiine"

Gordon relaxes and let's Benrey do what he is doing. Slowly getting through the tight opening to find himself in Benrey's sheath. Soft glowing inside walls with two massive and a little bit throbbing dicks. As Benrey pushes him further, Gordon is feeling how Benrey is purring out of pleasure. Thick and slimy liquid is gathering on the walls. It drips on Gordon, wrapping all his sharp scales, making a thick protective layer on them. 

While he moves forward, Gordon can see and feel how walls around him tightens up, pushing Benrey's members forward onto him. Few seconds like that and He is already nuzzling into the head of Benrey's cock. Big bead of precum appeared on it. That musky smell is dizzying, Gordon is feeling how want in him is growing. Without hesitation he licks that head, getting that musk inside him. 

He wants to try to rattle but that secretion isn't letting him do that. That is great for both of them. Gordon can stimulate Benrey without hurting him. 

Gordon keeps kissing Benrey's dick, pressing walls around him with opening and closing his wings, hitting them with the tail. Making space around him tighter and tighter, dicks pushing out forward, sliding under Gordon's body until the head of the dick hit Gordon's crotch. 

That hit reminded Gordon that he wants to fuck, especially right now, when he is surrounded by all stimulants at the same time. Making him go feral. Roaring, growling, like he is trying to command Benrey, even if he is small and inside the sheath. Gordon's dicks feeling space In front of them. Searching where they could go into. Gordon guided his hips into precum, finding space where he could thrust into.

*I can't...i need it so much..*

Gordon's dicks coiled around themselves making one big body. Gordon slowly pushed himself into that canal. Walls around him changed colors to full neon pink, signalling that Benrey is fucking loves it. Gordon thrusts more and more forward, hugging this big cock, stroking it with his big scaley and ribbed chest. Walls tightens around him, pressing him onto that cock, makin' moves harder. He can feel like sheath pushing him and this cocks out. Gordon makes a loud roar, trying to call Benrey so he could stop this, somehow. Try to keep his small prey inside, as it wants to be there. 

Benrey opens his maw and bites around his slit, pushing his tongue inside, closing opening for the cocks. Slowly licking all lube inside, sometimes stroking Gordon's back. 

They both have fun with this. Gordon keeps fucking Benreys dick, as Benrey began to lick Gordons ass. That motion makes Gordon growl and thrusts harder. Benrey's purrs and growls echoed around small demi, stroking it's ego, that even when he is that small, he can make Benrey melt from enjoyment. all surroundings started to change color to more deeper purple. Gordon would say that it's Plum color. Suddenly both Benrey's dicks and the walls blinking yellow for a few seconds. As Gordon noticed it, Benrey's tongue pushed himself inside Gordon's ass, triggering Gordon to cum. 

Gordon moaned loudly into Benrey's cock as he spilled out. Surroundings glowing more and more, even blinding Gordon a little, when Benrey tightened his jaw around the slit as he came too. His load hit started to fill all the space around. Gordon was fully submerged in it, before Benrey pulled out his tongue and let both his members out, with Gordon on one of them. He swallowed all what he pushed out with it, so Gordon wouldn’t drown.

He took Gordon in his palm of his hand, taking him away from his dicks and maw.

"I won! Now what is my prize?" Said Dragon incredibly smugly.

Gordon still catches his breath as he lays on Benrey's palm "You are a dirty cheater."

"Who is dirty, that it's you, my Rider."

"I need a shower, and you in it." Gordon huffs and quietly whispers to himself " I will fuck you so hard there."

"Why would you need that, let me help you." Said Benrey as he licked Gordon clean from all the musk, secretion and cum. "You are so tasty with all those 'syrups' on you. Such a treat. Gordon Treatman, tasty candyvern for a big bad dragon."

Gordon is flattered and quite embarrassed that he loved all what was happening.

"Shush, you. Yes you are a big bad cheating dragon."

Benrey put Gordon on the ground "If you be like that, you will fly home yourself not on Joshie. I won sooo" Benrey transformed to his small, squishy human self " I will ride you home today! That is my prize, I want that."

"After i will clean myself"

" Hey, I have cleaned you up perfectly! You are smelling amazing, just like my saliva, cum and musk!"

"That is the point"

"Fiine, I'll go with you. Want to 'scrub your back' more" A big smile spread across his face.

" Noo. You can choose only one prize. And you choose that I will bring you home." Gordon swoped Benrey from his feet and placed him on his shoulder. "So I will 'scrub your back' there."

Whoever Benrey is fine with this. He is good with all of today's 'incidents' and he is fine with a little more fun at the end of the day.


End file.
